


We should stop meeting like this

by DelilahRose



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bipolar Disorder, Childhood Friends, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, a bit of angst, lucas being dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahRose/pseuds/DelilahRose
Summary: 5 times Eliott comforts Lucas and one time Lucas comforts Eliott.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**ONE (5 and 7)**

Lucas is nervous. He can’t stop moving around. It is the most important day of his life. It can go really well or really wrong. And the rest of his life will depend on that.

Lucas is 5 and it is the first day of school.

They are in front of the doors of his new class and his mom is talking to another lady while Lucas looks around. Suddenly his mom turns to look at him.

“Okay honey, I have to go now, I will come to pick you up later. Have fun and listen to the teacher. I love you.”

He starts to feel the panic increasing. _No, mom please don’t do this, don’t go_. But she leaves and now he is all alone for the first time ever.

**

_Okay this has not been that bad. The teacher seems nice and all they did was talk about their holidays. He could get used to it._

“It is free time now class, you are allow to play outside but remember that there are older kids there at the same time and they could hurt you while playing so be careful”

_Hurt us? What kind of people where them?_

Lucas goes outside carefully, trying to watch what the other kids are doing so he can copy them when suddenly something hits his face making him fall. The next thing he feels is pain and the urge to cry.

_This is it, I am dying._

“SHIT, I AM SO SORRY”

“ELI YOU ARE SO GROUNDED”

“IS HE CONCIOUS?”

“OH MY GOD ELIOTT YOU HIT ONE OF THE BABIES”

_Babies?_

“I am not a baby” he manages to say but it doesn’t sound very convincing with tears in his eyes.

One of the boys gets closer and takes his hand helping him to get up.

“I am going to take you to the bathroom, okay? You have dirt in your hands and face”

“Okay” he says sobbing.

“Don’t cry please, everything is going to be alright”

The older boy takes Lucas hand and they go to the bathroom. Lucas hasn’t seen the bathroom yet and this wasn’t a good first experience.

“So what’s your name?

“Lucas”

“Hi Lucas, I am Eliott and I am 7. I guess I didn’t give you a good first impression but I swear I don’t usually go around hitting people. I am not very good at sports actually, I prefer drawing. What about you?”

“Um... I am 5. And I guess I like playing piano” Lucas says with timid voice.

“That’s so cool, you can be a famous musician when you are older!”

Lucas stars chuckling with the boys’ enthusiasm, the pain forgotten.

“Okay, you are clean now, feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you”

“Well Lucas I will see you around, I promise not to hit you with a ball again”

And he disappears. Lucas looks around not knowing where to go when a kid from his class appears next to him.

“Hey are you friend with them? They seem really cool” exclaims.

“Umm... I guess I am”

“Cool”

“Yep”

“Want to play with me?”

“Sure!”

“I am Yann by the way”

“Lucas”

_Well everything will be fine._

**TWO (8 AND 10)**

Everything is shit. Lucas doesn’t understand what is happening really well but he gets the main idea. Something is wrong with is mom, his dad is angry and shouting them and he can’t do anything to help.

“CAN YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONCE? THINK ABOUT THE EXAMPLE YOU ARE GIVING TO YOUR CHILD”

“You don’t understand, there is sin in this house, we all need to go to the church”

_Sin? What sin?_

“STOP WITH THAT!”

“Lucas, where is Lucas?”

“I am here mom” says quietly.

“Come on honey we are going to the church” says his mom while taking his hand.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM! LUCAS GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

“But mom-”

“NOW!”

Lucas starts going to his room when the shouting goes louder and he can’t take it anymore so instead of going upstairs he leaves the house. He is not really sure of where to go. He can go to Yanns’ but then his parents will take him back home so he just keeps walking until he finds a park.

He has been sobbing in a blench for 10 minutes when someone sits down.

There is a soft “Hey” and when Lucas looks up he sees blue eyes and a big smile.

_Eliott._

They haven’t really talked these three years but every time they see each other in the hallway they smile and wave.

Suddenly Lucas is aware of how he probably looks and starts to take off the tears with the sleeve.

“Hey you don’t have to hide from me, I have seen you cry before”

“Yeah but I was a kid back them”

“Lucas you are 8, you are still a kid and everyone is allow to cry”

“Okay, thanks”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Um, just my parents, they fight a lot lately and I don’t know why. Something with my mom”

“All the parents fight sometime. Mine also”.

“I know but this time felt worse than others and they don’t explain me anything.”

“Well that sucks, but you have to remember that sometimes is for our own good. Maybe it is something you can’t understand until you are older and they will tell you then.”

“Yeah maybe”

“Where are you now?”

“At home, I just left”

“WHAT? Lucas you can’t leave like that! They are going to be very worried. You could have had an accident.”

“Yeah I know... I has not been my best idea”

“Come on”

“Where?”

“I am taking you home”

“Oh, okay, thank you”

“So... are you still trying to become a musician?”

Lucas can’t hold back the chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE (13-15):**

The music seems to get louder every minute.

_I shouldn’t be here. This is all Yanns’ fault. My parents are going to kill me if they find out._

This is the first time Lucas has gone to a party and he isn’t even invited. Yann heard some older kids talking about a party in someone house and though it would be a good idea to come. Lucas didn’t agree but he came.

“So what do you think?”

“What do I think Yann? That I am going to be grounded forever”

“Relax Lulu your parents won’t find out”

“RELAX? There is alcohol everywhere and some people are smoking weed!”

“So what? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Remember tonight objective and forget about everything else.”

_Oh yeah. The objective. Girls. Kissing girls specifically. Ugh._

It’s not that Lucas is against girls in general but the idea of their mouths somewhere close to his is not appealing at all. Maybe it is because he is not mature enough or because he has more important thing to worry about. The thing is that he can’t care less about that. Although it’s not the same with Yann, he can’t shut up about Emma.

_Ah...Emma._

The real reason they are here. Emma is in Yanns’ words the “coolest girl in class”. Yann didn’t wait two minutes since he heard about the party to invite Emma. And here they are hoping to turn their friendship into something more.

Lucas can’t say he is excited about that. He likes Emma but once they get together everything will change. He will be the awkward third part of the relationship. And that’s the objective, to change that, to find a girls for himself so he doesn’t feel left out. Yanns’ words not his.

“So... do you want to dance?” Says Yann to Emma with a shy smile.

“Sure” another shy smile.

And they leave with their hand lock and smiling.

_Ugh this can’t be worse._

“Hi”

_Yes, it can. It always can._

“Umm... hi?”

The girl is pretty. Brown eyes and hair, nice smile.

“I am Chloe”

“Lucas”

“So, do you dance Lucas?”

“Not really”

“Oh, I can teach you” says Chloe trying to grab his hand.

“Sorry, I have to go” he runs away until he finds a bathroom and locks himself inside.

“Hi!”

“SHIT!” Lucas jumps againt the self.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to scare you”

“It’s find I didn’t know there was someone else. I will leave.”

“It’s fine, you seem to need the space”

Lucas looks at the boy for the first time realizing he looks familiar.

_Those blue eyes. I have seen them before._

“WAIT, LUCAS?” Screams the boy.

“It’s me Eliott!”

_Eliott. Oh God._

He hasn’t seen him in four years. He changed school short after the day in the park and they haven’t met again. Lucas was a bit disappointed when he heard the news because he thought they were some kind of friends and he deserved a goodbye al least.

“Oh, Hi”

“I can’t believe this, you have change”

_Not as much as you._

“Yeah, I guess. You too. A lot. You look fine. I mean older. You know, the hair and that...” _What the hell Lucas? Can you be weirder?_

Eliott doesn’t seem to care about his lack of social skill and starts laughing.

“I will take that as a compliment” says with a wink making Lucas blush. “I was really sad when I couldn’t say goodbye to you because my parents made us move suddenly, but I guess we are getting another chance” says while he smiles.

Lucas can’t hold his smile back.

“So what are you doing in the bathroom?” continues.

“Oh, um... well... Actually I was running away from a girl.”

“Seriously? Too much for you?”

Lucas can feel his face getting hot.

“I guess...” mutters.

“Hey Lucas, it’s fine. I wasn’t making fun of you”

“Okay... but I will leave now. So have fun”

“Lucas wait” Eliott grabs his hand in his way out. “I am really sorry if I bother you. There is nothing wrong with not liking girl”

“I like girls! It’s just that I am not prepared for that yet, okay? Can we stop talking about that now?”

“Okay, okay. I just want you to know that you should do everything when you feel prepared to, no matter what the others say.”

“I know, but thanks” Lucas smiles at him to lower tension and Eliott smiles back.

“LUCAS!” The door opens with Yann shouting his name. “I have been looking for you everywhere, they are saying that the police are coming, we have to go now” Yann grabs his hand and starts running. Lucas tries to look back to find Eliott bus there are too many people so he runs.

**FOUR (15-17):**

“I will transfer the money monthly which includes rent and all the expenses. Don’t buy stupid things because I won’t give you more. It is already too much what this clinic costs and I have to pay for everything myself. I am working to maintain three people one of those an adult. Do you understand the scarifies I am making Lucas? I am paying for a woman who is not my wife anymore. Keep that in mind the next time you complain about your life. And you should also start thinking about working somewhere because I won’t spend my life paying for you. Are you listening Lucas?”

_You fucking asshole. I can take care of mom by myself. You are just doing this to feel like the hero and to control mom. I hate you so much. I wish you left earlier. I can’t even see your face anymore._

“Yes dad”

“Fine. I will leave now. You are allow to visit her as long as she is normal but the doctors will contact me if something happens. So if she goes crazy again maybe it will be better to limits the visits. Have you understand??”

_She is normal you idiot. You can’t control her. You can’t control me. I will visit her whenever I want._

“Yes dad”.

“Okay, fine”. And he leaves.

Lucas doesn’t really know where to go. He doesn’t have a home anymore. The only option he has is with Manon friends. His friend Mika offered him a room the other day. It’s not the best option but he can’t stay with Yann forever.

_When did this happend? When did my life become such a mess?_

He feels like crying so he goes to find a bathroom where the nurses won’t see him.

There is another boy and when he turns to leave Lucas can’t believe what he sees.

“Eliott?”

He looks shocked.

“Oh, Lucas, I don’t know why I am surprised every time I am in a bathroom there you are” says while laughing.

Lucas smiles at that but can’t help notice he looks weird, not the Eliott he knows. Or he used to know.

“Everything fine?” He asks

“I was about to say the same thing”

“Oh, I have just leaved my mom and I guess I am a bit emotional”

Eliott looks surprise “Shit sorry, I didn’t know”

“It’s fine, my dad is the asshole who leave her here, she is the best”

“That’s cool”

“That my dad left her here?”

“No! No, shit I didn’t mean that. The fact that you still think that your mom is the best is cool”

“Of course, she is the way she is. We have been living together alone for three years now and it has been amazing you know. There are worse days but also really good ones. And now... I have to live by myself and leave her here with people she doesn’t know. It’s just so unfair” he can’t stop the tears from falling while talking and the next thing he knows is that he is being hug.

He doesn’t know how many time passes until a girl enters the bathroom shouting Eliotts’ name and making them break their hug.

“Fuck Eliott you can’t just disappear 15 minutes without saying anything. We though-”

“Relax Lucille, I was just talking with a friend. I can be on my own right?”

_Wow I have never seen him being rude._

The girl, Lucille, rolls her eyes without looking at Lucas once “I am going to wait outside for you”

And they are left alone again.

“Um... she seems nice, is your girlfriend?”

“Yes, we have been dating for 2 years but lately it’s been too much”

“Oh, okay. And sorry for you know, crying on you. Again”

“It’s fine Lucas, I am getting used to that. It’s our thing”

They both chuckle at that.

“Well, I have to go or she will get angrier. But Lucas trust the doctor and nurses with your mom, they are going to help her and keep visiting her and being by her side. She will need that, believe. Everything will be fine.”

Lucas can feel his eyes starting to blur again.

“And the next time we see each other I hope to see you smiling for once. Although you look beautiful either way.”

And with that he is gone leaving a blushing Lucas behind.

_Wait, he didn’t tell me what he was doing here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. The last chapter these days :)


	3. Chapter 3

**FIVE (17-19):**

Having a party was the last thing Lucas wanted to do today, but it wasn’t up to him. The moment he arrived home Mika had already called and invited half school as well as his friends. His plan was meeting Yann in a quiet place where if everything went wrong no one would see him cry. But Mika changed his plans and now he has to do it surrounded by people and cheap alcohol. At least he can go to cry to his room.

He is filling his cup when he hears Yanns’ voice.

_Come on Lucas you can do it. Everything will go fine. It’s Yann. He is your best friend. He has been there all your life. Take deep breaths._

“Hey Lucas, you said you wanted to talk about something right?”

_Fuck I am going to throw up._

Lucas turns to answer Yann when he realises he is not alone.

Chloe.

_Yes, that Chloe._

Last year Yann and Emma broke up after a lot of drama and Yann began dating Chloe after meeting her in a party. Lucas was happy for him this time. After everything went down with Emma he deserved to be happy.

But back to reality Lucas wants Chloe to disappear as far as possible.

“Um... yes, but it’s kind of personal...so...”

Lucky for him Chloe seems to get it. “Oh, I will go, I think someone is calling me”

She kisses Yann and disappears.

“So?”

“Um we should go to the balcony”

“Okay” Yann is starting to look at him worried not knowing what to expect.

Once they are sitting outside Lucas doesn’t find the words to speak.

“Lucas, is something wrong? Is about your mom?”

“No, no. It’s about me. But I don’t know how to tell you. I don’t want you to hate me”

Yann looks at him surprised “Lulu you know nothing will make me hate you”

Lucas looks at him hopefully.

“I am gay” blurts.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

Lucas can’t look and him and see the disappointed so he hides his face in his hands.

“Lucas”

He doesn’t move.

“Lucas come on”

...

“Lulu look at me. It’s fine”

He moves when he hears the nickname.

“Is it?” mutters.

“Of course it is.”

“Oh”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? That’s why you have been acting strange in parties?”

“Yes, kind of... It’s not that I though you would be homophobe or something but I was afraid of thing changing”

“Okay, I understand, but don't ever go through something like that without telling me again, Lucas. I'm here.”

“I promise.”

“Well do we have to hug or something like that now?”

Lucas starts laughing and they hug. He feels like he has taken a weight off his shoulders. He can feel the tears coming when they break the hug and sees that Yann also looks the same.

“Well I am going to go now; I have a girlfriend who wants to dance”

“Okay, see you”

Lucas is left there with a smile on his lips and tears on his eyes when someone new comes outside.

“Why are you crying every time I see you Lallemant? Do you like me comforting you that much? I mean I understand but I remember telling you that we should see each other in a less dramatic situation.”

Lucas turns his head quickly and his mouth opens in shock.

_Elliot is here, Elliot is really here. My Elliot is in my party. Well not my Elliot. He had a girlfriend last time. Not that I care. But what is he doing at my apartment? And today of all the days._

“Eliott?”

_Okay since when does my voice sound that squeaky?_

“Hey”

_Wow, he looks breathtaking. Lucas concentrate._

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard at school there was a party in the house of “Lucas the cute boy of second year” and I decided to show up to find out if he was my Lucas”

_My Lucas._

Lucas knows his face has to be red right now.

“Wait, are you going to my school?”

“I just transfer. Although I would have done it earlier if I had known you were there.”

_Is he trying to kill me?_

“You transfer in the middle of the year?”

“Yes. Remember when we met on the clinic?” Lucas grimaces at the memory. “Well I was there because I am bipolar and this year I had another episode in class so my parents decided it was better for me to change schools”

“Oh, sorry”

“It’s fine. You are not going to look at me different, right?”

“No! Of course not. I told you what happened with my mom. An illness doesn’t define people.”

“Just to make sure” says Eliott with a smile but sounding relieved. “Our future was depending on that answer”

“Our future?”

“Lucas, we have been meeting plenty of times during our life. If this was a romantic comedy we would already be kissing and talking about hypothetical kids. It’s fate”.

And just like that Lucas is left without any words.

_Fate? Kissing? Kids?_

“Um...”

“Too soon for kids?”

“Definitely too soon” Lucas can’t help but laugh.

“Okay what about a date first?”

“What about your girlfriend?”

“Lucille? Oh, that was over long time ago”

“Then okay” smiles

“Okay” smiles Eliott back.

They stare at each other getting closer slowly until their lips touch.

They don’t know how many time passes while they are kissing but suddenly a shout breaks them apart.

“LUCAS! When you come out you do it big!”

**+1 (17/19)**

They have been dating for four months. Lucas has never been happier. They complement each other and he can’t think about his life without Eliott in it.

It’s Friday when it happens. Eliott has been really exited all week but Lucas hasn’t given that importance so he feels like an absolute idiot when he receives the call.

It’s Eliott’s mom, he has had an episode and the police arrested him trying to steal some flowers from a shop. He is at home now and they won’t present charges.

“Can I go to visit him?”his voice sounds really shaky and he can’t feel the tears coming.

_This is my fault. I should have notice it._

“It is better to let him alone tonight Lucas. You can come tomorrow okay? Try to get some sleep and not to worry too much.”

He doesn’t sleep at all. He spends all night looking up information and asking Basile about his mom who also has bipolar disorder.

It’s nine o’clock when he arrives to Eliott parent’s house.

“He is in his room now. He doesn’t want to see anyone but maybe you can try.”

“Okay”

He starts walking to his room when Eliott mom’s calls his again.

“Remember not to take personal anything he says. I know he loves you a lot”.

“Yes, I know. Thank you”

The room is dark and quiet when he enters. He almost can’t see Eliott curled in his bed.

“Hey” mutters quietly.

There is no answer.

He goes closer and sits down next to him so he can see his face.

Eliott turns around.

_Okay. Don’t be hurt Lucas._

“Eliott I know that you probably don’t want to talk to me but I am here okay? I won’t go anywhere. I won’t talk if you don’t want to but I won’t move. I will just lay here with you”

“I don’t want you to see me like this” he is crying and Lucas can fell his heart breaking.

_Now it’s your turn Lucas. You have to be strong for the both of you._

“Hey that’s nonsense. How many times have you see me crying? Remember that is our thing. Without my crying we wouldn’t be together.”

Silence.

“I love you Eliott. I have probably loved you since you hit me with a ball when I was four and I will keep loving you as long as you let me. I am not going anywhere. You told me. This is fate. We have what romantic movies write about. Kissing and kids remember? Of course that’s for the future. Now we will take life day by day. Minute by minute. Deal?”

Eliott turns around and wraps his body around Lucas hiding his face againt his neck.

“Deal”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Thank you for Reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 3 chapters that I will post these days. English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes. I hope you like it <3


End file.
